


Величайшее сокровище в мире

by Korue



Category: Gintama, One Piece
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тот, кто завладеет легендарным сокровищем Ван Пис, получит богатство, власть, могущество – всё разом. Первый Король Пиратов спрятал эти несметные богатства где-то на Гранд-Лайн, опаснейшем из океанов. Узнав об этом, вдохновлённые новой мечтой, тысячи людей отправились в море. Так началась великая Эра Пиратов!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Эта великая история началась на ничем не примечательном острове в Ист-Блю.  
Был совершенно обычный день: жизнь в порту бурлила, и никто даже не смотрел на рыжего подростка в соломенной шляпе, который не спеша пробирался через местный рынок, с любопытством глазея по сторонам. Невысокий и тощий, в дранных синих шортах до колена и потёртом красном жилете, он привлекал не больше внимания, чем десятки других мальчишек. Разве только шляпа бросалась в глаза – слишком большая, не по размеру, она сползала парнишке на нос, широкими полями полностью скрывая его лицо от солнечных лучей и от чужих взглядов. Парень кинул продавцу монетку, взял с ближайшего прилавка яблоко и тут же впился в него крепкими белыми зубами.  
Сточив яблоко до огрызка за считанные секунды, он явно повеселел и продолжил бесцельно бродить в толпе. Вскоре его внимание привлекла доска объявлений. Прибитая посередине листовка щеголяла крупной надписью: «Казнь состоится сегодня!». На листовке был изображён загорелый черноволосый человек с лицом, перекошенным зверской гримасой. Текст под фотографией сообщал, что преступник Хиджиката Тоширо будет расстрелян сегодня вечером на плацу в гарнизоне.  
Парень в соломенной шляпе внимательно прочёл текст, задумчиво покусывая яблочный огрызок, а потом не глядя протянул руку и безошибочно выхватил из толпы проходящего мимо прилично одетого подростка в очках.  
– Эй, очкарик, кто это такой?  
– Вы со мной говорите? Меня зовут Шимура Шинпачи, а не...  
– Да мне всё равно. Ответь на вопрос и свободен.  
Шимура Шинпачи обиженно засопел, но спорить не стал.  
– Это Хиджика…  
– Я прочёл. Какой он? Сильный?  
Шинпачи закивал так энергично, что его очки съехали на кончик носа.  
– Да, он очень сильный! Разве вы не слышали о нём? Его считают сильнейшим мечником в Ист-Блю!  
– Хм. Если он так силён, то почему позволил себя арестовать?  
Энтузиазм Шинпачи угас, и он виновато потупился.  
– Это всё из-за меня. Если бы не я, им бы ни за что его не схватить!..  
Он замолчал на секунду, а потом разразился неожиданно длинной речью:  
– Дело в том, что я работаю в одной закусочной – всего пару дней как устроился. И вчера Хиджиката-сан зашёл к нам перекусить. Он заказал обычный обед и банку майонеза, я обслужил его, а потом появился Такачин… то есть, Такая Хараби. Мы с ним учились вместе, но после того, как его отца повысили до капитана, Такачин изменился в худшую сторону. Только и делает, что задирает людей и пристаёт к девушкам. А всё потому, что его отец всем здесь заправляет, и никто не решается и слова против сказать. Он не всегда был таким, правда! Я уверен, что в глубине души он всё ещё…  
Шинпачи сделал паузу, но парень в шляпе смотрел на него совершенно равнодушно, и он поспешил продолжить рассказ.  
– Вчера Такачин зашёл в нашу закусочную, увидел меня и начал… ну, шутить. В своей манере. Хиджиката-сан его утихомирил, а потом раскидал дозорных – вы бы видели – даже не доставая меч!  
Шинпачи было воодушевился, но тут же поник головой.  
– А потом всё закончилось. Дело в том, что я случайно подал ему просроченный майонез. И ему стало плохо – упал замертво. Его скрутили и увезли в гарнизон, пока он был без сознания. Теперь его казнят, и всё по моей вине.  
Он тяжело вздохнул и замолчал.  
– Ясно, – задумчиво сказал парень в соломенной шляпе.  
Он снова посмотрел на листовку, потёр лоб, а потом кивнул, словно что-то для себя решил.  
– Отведи меня туда.  
– А?  
– Туда, где его держат, – он широко улыбнулся и протянул руку. – Кстати, меня зовут Камуи.

***

Солнце нещадно палило, заняться было решительно нечем – разве что, считать облака. Попытки освободиться Хиджиката оставил, после того как мышцы свело от боли. Когда его только сюда притащили и привязали за руки к здоровенному кресту посреди плаца – он напрягся и порвал путы. После этого его верёвки заменили на цепи, разорвать которые уже было не так просто. Сглупил, конечно, но тогда он ещё толком не пришёл в себя и почти ничего не соображал. Эх, был бы у него меч! Если тот очкарик снова придёт извиняться, надо заставить его помочь – пусть отработает свой негодный майонез.  
У дальней стены что-то задвигалось, и Хиджиката обрадовался было, но это оказался не очкарик, а какой-то незнакомый мальчишка в соломенной шляпе. Он огляделся, спрыгнул на землю и подошёл к Хиджикате, сунув руки в карманы шорт и разглядывая его, как товар на прилавке.  
Пацан как пацан – лет шестнадцати-семнадцати, тощий, с белой, нетронутой загаром кожей и огненно-рыжими, заплетёнными в косичку волосами – он казался бы обычным, если бы не глаза. Большие, как у девчонки, синие и ненормально-яркие. Хиджиката осознал, что с трудом выдерживает его взгляд, и разозлился.  
– Чего уставился? Не в зоопарке.  
Мальчишка склонил голову к плечу.  
– Мне сказали, что ты сильный мечник, – заявил он, – и что тебя схватили только потому, что тебе стало плохо. Но разве можно быть сильным мечником со слабым желудком? У по-настоящему сильных людей не бывает слабостей.  
– У меня не слабый желудок! – возмутился Хиджиката. – Всё дело в майонезе – он был просрочен!  
– Всего на день, – промямлил очкарик.  
Он тоже перелез через стену и робко выглядывал из-за спины наглого пацана в шляпе.  
– Майонез, просроченный хотя бы на час – испорчен! – припечатал Хиджиката. – А майонез, который можно хранить дольше указанного срока – не майонез!  
– И-извините…  
– Меня зовут Камуи, – сказал вдруг парень в шляпе. – Я пират и собираю команду. Хочешь присоединиться ко мне?  
Хиджиката моргнул.  
– С чего бы мне становиться пиратом?  
– Я помогу тебе сбежать.  
– Сам справлюсь, – Хиджиката повернулся к очкарику. – Эй, как там тебя, Шинджи?  
– Шинпачи!  
– Принеси мой меч. Он хранится в оружейной комнате на первом этаже, я заметил, пока меня сюда тащили.  
– Я…  
– Хочешь, чтобы меня казнили из-за твоей ошибки?  
Очкарик вздрогнул.  
– Хорошо, я постараюсь!  
Он умчался, и Хиджиката вздохнул с облегчением. Главное, чтобы растяпа ничего не напутал.  
– Я собираюсь на Гранд-Лайн, – как ни в чём не бывало продолжил этот, в шляпе. – Хочу найти Ван Пис, величайшее сокровище в мире, и стать новым Королём Пиратов. Мне нужны сильные люди в команде.  
– Впечатляет, – сказал Хиджиката с сарказмом.  
Он уже хотел спросить: «А родители знают о твоих планах?», но не успел.

– Так-так, что тут у нас?  
К ним приближался десяток дозорных во главе с сынком капитана – Хиджиката сразу узнал его по гигантскому пластырю на левой щеке. Камуи показал на него пальцем:  
– Это Такачин?  
– Это недоумок, которого я поучил манерам.  
– Что за посторонние на плацу? – взвизгнул Такачин. – Хочешь помочь ему сбежать?!  
– Заткнись, – сказал Хиджиката, морщась. – Мало я тебе врезал в прошлый раз?  
Такачин побледнел от злости.  
– Дозорные! Не стойте, сделайте что-нибудь!  
Солдаты не проявили особого рвения – по их лицам видно было, как их допёк сын босса.  
– Пристрелите их обоих! – продолжал надрываться тот.  
– Но ведь мальчик – гражданский… По закону…  
– Молчать! В отсутствие отца я и есть закон! Открыть огонь!  
Хиджиката скрипнул зубами. Как же неудачно всё получилось, а ведь свобода была уже близка. Да ещё и этот безмозглый пацан продолжал стоять рядом, как будто не понимал, что происходит.  
– Беги отсюда, – прошипел Хиджиката. – Сдохнуть хочешь?  
Камуи снова взглянул на него этим своим странным вроде-бы-весёлым взглядом, и Хиджиката вдруг понял – что не давало ему покоя с самого начала. Этот пацан – он был абсолютно безумен.  
– Я покажу тебе мою силу, – сказал он безмятежно.  
– Готовсь!.. – пусть с неохотой, но дозорные вскинули ружья к плечу. – Пл…  
Камуи взвился в воздух и приземлился на плечи двух солдат в первом ряду, протянул руки, схватил ещё двоих и сшиб всех четверых головами. Хиджиката моргнул, не веря глазам. Он мог отследить его движения, но всё равно это было слишком быстро.  
– Ты что, съел Дьявольский фрукт?!  
Камуи обернулся через плечо, весело скалясь.  
– Нет. Я просто сильный.  
– Хиджиката-сан! – от казарм к ним бежал очкарик с охапкой мечей в руках. – Я не знал, который из них – ваш, поэтому собрал все!  
Хиджиката увидел среди прочих красные ножны и улыбнулся.  
– Всё в порядке, ты…  
Очкарик споткнулся на ровном месте и растянулся на земле. Мечи веером рассыпались у ног Хиджикаты – недосягаемые и бесполезные.  
Такачин визгливо захохотал.  
– Ты действительно рассчитывал на Шин-чана? Он же неудачник, это все знают. Нашёл, кому довериться!  
– Простите, – пробормотал очкарик, – я и правда бесполезен… Простите ме…  
– Всё в порядке, Шинджи, – сказал Хиджиката спокойно, – ты молодец.  
– Шинпачи!

Не слушая, Хиджиката поддел свой меч носком ботинка, подбросил в воздух и перехватил зубами за рукоять. Мотнул головой, сбрасывая ножны, и с силой полоснул обнажившимся лезвием по цепям на правой руке.  
Удар пришёлся по касательной, но Мурамаса был способен разрезать всё, что угодно, и уж конечно – эти жалкие железки. Освободив одну руку, Хиджиката быстро вытащил рукоять изо рта и с облегчением подвигал челюстями. Сколько бы раз он не отрабатывал этот приём, зубы всё равно ныли.  
– Вы идиоты! – надрывался тем временем Такачин. – Не стреляйте – перебьёте друг друга! Беритесь за мечи!  
Дозорные взяли Камуи в кольцо, а тот только поворачивался на месте, с любопытством их разглядывая – то ли искал пути к отступлению, то ли подсчитывал количество жертв. Хиджиката пробился к нему, раздавая удары направо и налево. Снова почувствовать меч в руках было таким наслаждением, что он даже не пытался сдерживаться, выкосив дозорных в считанные секунды.  
Такачин, проявив завидную сообразительность, дал дёру почти сразу, так что, когда Хиджикату немного попустило, на плацу остались только трое: он сам, Камуи и Шинпачи.  
– А ты действительно сильный, – сказал Камуи с дружелюбной улыбкой. – Вступай в мою команду, будешь первым помощником.  
Сейчас он снова казался обычным подростком, если не считать небольшого пятнышка крови на щеке.  
– Договорились, – кивнул Хиджиката. Ему в любом случае нужно было убраться с острова как можно скорее. – Пойдём уже отсюда.  
Камуи придирчиво его оглядел.  
– Разве у тебя только один меч?  
– Ну да.  
– Это не круто.  
– Я могу сражаться двумя, если придётся…  
– Три, – заявил Камуи, – а лучше шесть.  
– Зачем столько?! И чем их держать? Я что, похож на осьминога?  
Камуи выглядел разочарованным.  
– Ладно, слушай, – сказал Хиджиката, скрипя зубами. – Видишь этот меч? Его имя Мурамаса, и он проклят. Он разрежет всё что угодно, но взамен ты должен отдать самое дорогое.  
– Здорово!  
– Эй, вы! – не выдержал Шинпачи. – Нашли время для разговоров!  
Со стороны казарм появилась целая толпа дозорных, вооружённых до зубов. Пришлось прервать разговор о высоком и драпать. Камуи схватил Шинпачи за шиворот и одним движением перекинул через стену, потом запрыгнул наверх сам и протянул руку.  
– Тоширо!  
– Когда это я разрешал тебе…  
Дозорные наступали на пятки, пришлось остановиться и принять бой. Хиджиката срезал несколько ружейных стволов и поднял свободную руку, продолжая размахивать мечом, чтобы удержать дозорных на расстоянии. Камуи схватил его за запястье и втащил наверх, словно он вообще ничего не весил. Хиджиката ещё успел двинуть ногой по головам нескольких особо прытких дозорных, а в следующий миг уже оказался на стене.  
Это было совершенно новое ощущение – уверенность в ком-то ещё, вера в чужую силу. За годы, прошедшие со смерти брата, Хиджиката привык полагаться только на себя, и это новое чувство казалось сейчас странным и непривычным. Но не сказать, чтобы неприятным.

 

Они спрыгнули на землю и со всех ног помчались вниз по улице. Поначалу им удалось оторваться, но Хиджиката и Камуи не знали города, а Шинпачи со страху плохо соображал. Пару раз напоровшись на тупики и попетляв между домами, они снова выскочили на главную улицу – прямо под мечи дозорных.  
Шинпачи в ужасе замер, закрывая голову руками, но Хиджиката схватил его за шиворот, выдернул из-под удара и потащил за собой.  
– Этот тоже с нами? – спросил он у Камуи на бегу.  
– Нет, конечно, – легко отозвался тот, – он же слабак.  
– Эй!  
Шинпачи вырвался из рук Хиджикаты и встал, сжимая кулаки.  
– Я знаю, что мне далеко до вас, – его голос дрожал от волнения, но глаза за стёклами очков смотрели решительно. – Но я обязательно стану сильнее! Я… я пойду в Дозор и дослужусь до адмирала... И тогда я тебя арестую, Камуи-сан!  
Камуи рассмеялся.  
– Договорились! Встретимся, когда я стану Королём Пиратов, а ты – адмиралом Дозора!  
Он махнул рукой и помчался дальше.  
– Постарайся не угодить в тюрьму, господин адмирал, – добавил Хиджиката, – прячься, пока тебя не схватили.  
– Удачи, – крикнул Шинпачи в ответ, – ещё увидимся, Камуи-сан, Хиджиката-сан!  
Он успел нырнуть в переулок до того, как толпа дозорных промчалась по улице, не видя ничего, кроме убегающих пиратов.  
– Ну что, – спросил Хиджиката, снова поравнявшись с Камуи, – куда бежим?  
– А?  
– Где пришвартован твой корабль? А остальная команда на борту, или в городе?  
Камуи отмахнулся.  
– Не волнуйся об этом, у меня нет корабля, только двухвёсельная лодка. А что касается команды, то ты – первый, поздравляю.  
Хиджиката остановился так резко, что Камуи по инерции пробежал ещё несколько метров, прежде чем понял, что что-то не так.  
– В чём дело?  
– Мне нужно купить сигареты.  
– Прямо сейчас?  
– Ага, я слышал, курение успокаивает, – заторможено пробормотал Хиджиката и побрёл к ближайшему магазину, не обращая внимания ни на новоявленного капитана, ни на появившихся в начале улицы дозорных.  
Так Хиджиката Тоширо в один день совершил сразу два судьбоносных поступка – стал пиратом и начал курить.

 

Нет ничего скучнее, чем дрейфовать в открытом море под вопли чаек, особенно на маленькой лодке, где решительно нечем заняться. Единственное, что мог делать Хиджиката – это изучать карту. Получалось не очень – ему впервые пришлось самому прокладывать маршрут, но он инстинктивно чувствовал, что одной карты здесь недостаточно. Кажется, нужно было что-то ещё… компас, например.  
– Если мы не найдём навигатора, нам конец, – сказал он мрачно.  
Камуи не ответил – он расположился на корме и увлечённо грыз яблоки. У Хиджикаты задёргался глаз – яблоки были их единственной провизией, а стараниями Камуи их осталось всего ничего.  
– Но мы можем сдохнуть ещё раньше – от голода. Сбавь обороты, слышишь?! Когда яблоки кончатся, нам придётся грызть твою шляпу.  
Камуи выбросил огрызок за борт и взялся за края шляпы обеими руками.  
– Ну уж нет, – сказал он на редкость серьёзным тоном, – эта шляпа – моё сокровище, я никому не позволю её грызть.  
– Этот кусок соломы?  
– Да, мне подарил её мой друг, Умибозу.  
– Умибозу? – повторил Хиджиката недоверчиво. – Умибозу по прозвищу «Лысый»? Ты о нём говоришь?  
– Не знаю, какое у него прозвище, но его череп гладкий, как булыжник. Он знаменит?  
– Ещё бы! Лысый Умибозу – один из четырёх сильнейших пиратов в мире!  
– Отлично! – Камуи наклонил голову так, что поля шляпы почти скрыли лицо, и мечтательно улыбнулся. – Мы с ним пообещали друг другу, что когда я стану сильнее, мы встретимся вновь и сразимся. Он дал мне свою шляпу и сказал: «Вернёшь её, надев на мою отрубленную голову».  
– Ну и обещания у вас!  
Хиджиката вытащил сигареты с зажигалкой и закурил.  
– Как бы то ни было, – сказал он, кашляя и смаргивая слёзы, – ты не сможешь сдержать слово, если мы заблудимся и умрём, так и не достигнув Гранд-Лайн.  
Курить он пока ещё не привык, и вообще не совсем понимал, что курильщики находят в этом приятного, но у сигарет был один несомненный плюс – они действительно успокаивали нервы.

 

Как оказалось, Камуи не забыл его слов и даже принял их к сведению – на острове, до которого они каким-то чудом добрались, он сумел найти навигатора.  
Хиджиката был занят погрузкой в лодку бочек с водой и вяленым мясом, когда Камуи вдруг спрыгнул откуда-то сверху с незнакомой девицей на плече.  
– Быстрее, – крикнул он, – сваливаем!  
Хиджиката даже не шелохнулся, скептически оглядывая капитана. Конечно, он слышал какой-то шум в городе: взрывы, выстрелы и крики, но почему-то не подумал, что Камуи может быть в этом замешан. Зря.  
– Это что? – спросил Хиджиката, показывая пальцем на девушку, которую Камуи уже спустил на землю.  
– Наш навигатор, – ответил тот, лучезарно улыбаясь.  
Хиджиката со стоическим спокойствием указал ему за спину.  
– А это?  
Камуи обернулся на толпу вооружённых до зубов уродцев, которые на приличной скорости приближались к ним.  
– А это пираты, у которых я её украл.  
Рука Хиджикаты сама собой потянулась за сигаретами – кажется, это становилось дурной привычкой.

 

– Я Отае, – сказала девушка, – приятно познакомиться.  
Она была симпатичная, с милой улыбкой и каштановыми волосами, собранными в задорный хвостик. Хиджиката окинул её мрачным взглядом.  
Разумеется, просто уплыть они не успели, пришлось принять бой с целой ордой пиратов, пока девчонка бегала на их корабль «забрать вещи». В число вещей входила парусная лодка и несколько увесистых мешков. Увидев это, пираты пришли в ярость, притащили откуда-то пушку и начали стрелять как одержимые. Камуи поймал несколько ядер и отправил обратно, попадая как в пиратов, так и в окрестные строения. Это весёлое занятие его так увлекло, что Хиджикате пришлось тащить его к лодке за шиворот.  
Против ожидания, пираты их не преследовали – оказалось, что Отае подрезала снасти на корабле, когда «забирала вещи».  
– Что это за вещи такие? – спросил Хиджиката подозрительно.  
Мешки были тяжёлыми и глухо звякали, если их пнуть.  
– Моя зарплата за полгода, – сообщила Отае, не моргнув глазом.  
– Тогда ты нам не по карману.  
– Не прибедняйтесь. Камуи рассказал, что вы ищете Ван Пис. Это же легендарное сокровище, равных которому нет в мире! Даже получив одну треть, я буду богаче многих королей.  
– Ну и аппетиты, – пробормотал Хиджиката себе под нос, но Отае услышала.  
– Я хочу возродить додзё своего отца, – она захлопала глазами, словно собираясь заплакать. – Это была его последняя воля.  
– Вот видишь, у неё есть мечта! – обрадовался Камуи. – Она нам подходит!  
Хиджиката в этом сомневался, но деваться от предприимчивой девицы в открытом море было некуда, да и навигатор им, как ни крути, был необходим.  
– Ладно, – сказал он нехотя, – ты хоть в своём деле разбираешься? Может, скажешь, куда нам плыть дальше?  
Отае пренебрежительно взглянула на карту.  
– Прямым курсом – на дно!  
– А что там, на дне? – заглянул ей через плечо Камуи.  
– Какого чёрта ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Хиджиката.  
Отае оглядела их полным превосходства взглядом.  
– На этих утлых лодках мы не сможем выжить на Гранд-Лайн. Мы до него даже не доберёмся. Нам нужен хороший корабль и как можно быстрее.  
– Принято! – весело объявил Камуи. – На следующем же острове мы раздобудем корабль!  
Его послушать – так это было проще простого.

 

Остров выглядел тихим, безлюдным и безобидным. Увы, первое впечатление оказалось обманчивым.  
Сначала всё было спокойно: Камуи с наслаждением потягивался, Отае оглядывалась по сторонам, сверяясь с картой, а Хиджиката вытаскивал лодки на берег. Покончив с этим, он как раз хотел спросить, кто останется охранять вещи, когда вдруг словно грянул гром.  
– Проклятые пираты! Убирайтесь, пока живы!  
Ну ладно, это был не гром, а голос, многократно усиленный динамиком. Отае даже взвизгнула от неожиданности. Говоривший зевнул и продолжил с явной скукой:  
– Лучше уносите ноги подобру-поздорову, иначе мы не пощадим никого, включая женщин и детей.  
– Я не ребёнок! – возмутился Камуи.  
– Это оскорбительно, я молодая девушка, – поддержала Отае, – ты что ослеп?  
Хиджиката прищурился. Узкая полоска песка, на которой они стояли, упиралась в отвесный утёс, нависающий над их головами и поросший густыми зарослями. Казалось, что голос шёл сразу отовсюду, но, если присмотреться, было видно, что ветки в одном месте подозрительно колышутся.  
– Ладно, моё дело предупредить, – равнодушно сказал голос. – Считаю до пяти. Раз… два…  
Громыхнуло, жахнуло пламенем, судя по всему, из пушки, но Хиджиката ждал этого и метнулся вперёд, на ходу обнажая Мурамасу. Одна рука на рукояти, другая на ножнах, непобедимая техника Йай – точно так, как учил его брат в далёком детстве.  
Запястья заныли, Хиджиката пошатнулся, но сохранил равновесие, зато ядро разлетелось на две части с идеально ровным срезом – Мурамаса, проклятый клинок, не подвёл.  
Половинки ядра ещё катились по земле, а Камуи уже сорвался с места – ухватился за выступ, подпрыгнул и в мгновение ока оказался на вершине утёса.  
– Оставайся здесь, – бросил Хиджиката Отае и поспешил следом.

Он достаточно насмотрелся на способности Камуи, поэтому был уверен, что пропустит всё интересное, но, когда он взобрался наверх, поединок всё ещё продолжался. Противник – светловолосый подросток – оказался совсем неплох. Камуи метался вокруг него рыжей молнией, но тот умудрялся реагировать на его движения и отбивать удары чем-то вроде ствола пушки. Костяшки пальцев Камуи были разбиты в кровь, но он продолжал улыбаться, кажется, ещё больше раззадориваясь.  
– А ну-ка, в сторону, – сказал Хиджиката и потащил меч из ножен.  
– Эй, эй, потише, – возмутился парень с пушкой, – тайм-аут! Не знаю, что у тебя за меч, но моя Базука-чан такого не выдержит.  
– Базука… что?  
– Моя детка, – он похлопал по своему оружию.  
Если присмотреться, то это был самый настоящий ствол пушки, только с держателями для рук и чем-то вроде спускового крючка.  
– Моё изобретение, – с гордостью продолжил странный парень. – Я назвал её Сого-Базука. Сого –это моё имя. А вас как зовут?  
– Не прикидывайся милым! Ты и твоя «детка» только что чуть нас не угробили!  
Сого захлопал глазами с невинным видом.  
– Но вы же пираты. Я просто защищал остров и его жителей.  
– Мы… не такие пираты – никому вреда не причиним.  
– То есть, вы не будете поджигать дома и насиловать женщин?  
– Нет!  
– Понятно, – протянул Сого с явным сожалением, – скукота.  
Камуи отодвинул Хиджикату и снова вылез вперёд.  
– Вступай в нашу команду!

Хиджиката и Сого, оба вытаращились на него во все глаза.  
– Камуи! Зачем ты зовёшь его в команду?! – зашипел Хиджиката, пытаясь ненавязчиво оттащить капитана в сторону.  
– А что? Он сильный, я хочу, чтобы он стал нашим товарищем.  
– Какая мне с этого выгода? – подал голос Сого. – Мне и здесь хорошо.  
– Мы ищем Ван Пис, – радостно выдал Камуи, – мы покорим опаснейший из океанов, Гранд-Лайн, отыщем величайшее сокровище в мире, и…  
– Я стану Королём Пиратов?  
Камуи моргнул.  
– Нет. Я стану Королём Пиратов.  
– Это ещё почему?  
– Потому что я – капитан.  
– Ну, это можно и оспорить, – ухмыльнулся Сого и вскинул Базуку на плечо.  
– Ну, попытайся, – оскалился Камуи, принимая боевую стойку.  
– Никто ничего не оспаривает! Потому что он не с нами, и точка! – вмешался Хиджиката. – В самом деле, Камуи, ты что, собираешься тащить в команду всех стерв и садистов, каких встретишь по пути?  
– Я всё слышала.  
Без Отае картина, конечно же, была бы неполной.  
– Я тут немного прогулялась, – заявила она с независимым видом, – и обнаружила небольшую бухту, в которой пришвартовано много кораблей, от маленьких до довольно больших. Там даже каравелла есть. Все под пиратскими флагами, но ни следа команды.  
– А, это, – Сого изобразил смущение, – это мои трофеи. Вы не первые пираты, которые сюда заплывают, знаете ли.  
– И ты их всех прикончил?!  
– Не все способны разрубить ядро мечом, знаете ли.  
– Завязывай с этим своим «знаете ли»!  
Тем не менее, это впечатляло – если гадёныш не врал, конечно. Хиджиката не успел высказать свои сомнения, как Камуи и Отае уставились на Сого в две пары горящих глаз.  
– Вау, ты действительно силён! Вступай в нашу команду!  
– Вместе с одним из этих кораблей!  
– Вы в своём уме? – не выдержал Хиджиката. – Да этому засранцу ничего не стоит прикончить человека! Он всадит нам нож в спину, как только мы отвернёмся.  
– Скорее, пулю, – поправил Сого. – Ножи – не моя специальность.  
– От этого не легче!  
Сого смерил Хиджикату внимательным взглядом.  
– Пожалуй, я согласен.  
– Ура! – Отае кинулась его обнимать.  
Хиджиката скрипнул зубами от досады.  
– Да не волнуйся так, Тоширо, – сказал Камуи беспечно. – Если он вздумает нас предать, мы его просто убьём.  
Хиджиката посмотрел сначала на Сого, который многообещающе улыбался поверх плеча Отае, потом на своего капитана, который слишком уж радовался возможности кого-то убить, и вздохнул, сдаваясь. В конце концов, маньяком больше, маньяком меньше – какая разница.

 

Как выяснилось, Сого был местной знаменитостью. Когда горожане узнали, что он уплывает вместе с командой Камуи, то пришли в неописуемый восторг. Пиратов накормили до отвала и устроили в лучших номерах единственной гостиницы, не взяв ни копейки, а городской голова долго тряс руку Камуи и называл спасителем. Всё это наводило на нехорошие размышления, но отступать в любом случае было поздно – Сого уже сводил их в бухту со своими трофеями, и они выбрали там небольшую симпатичную каравеллу в отличном состоянии. Носовая фигура изображала голову зайца, и Камуи немедленно окрестил корабль «Ято». Отае предлагала «Пушистик», а Сого – «Жертва», так что вариант Камуи был не так уж и плох.  
Когда «Ято» покидал остров, все горожане высыпали на берег и махали им вслед, выкрикивая различные напутствия. Хиджиката мог поклясться, что несколько раз слышал: «И никогда сюда больше не возвращайтесь!», повторённое как по отдельности, так и хором.

– Ах, они так меня любят, – сказал Сого, смахивая невидимую слезу.  
– Не жаль покидать родной остров?  
Сого задумчиво посмотрел вдаль.  
– Человек должен идти вперёд. К тому же, за семнадцать лет я их изучил вдоль и поперёк. Да и они меня слишком хорошо знали – скучно. А впереди ещё целый непознанный мир: новые страны, новые люди, куча непуганых идиотов вокруг!..  
Хиджиката покачал головой и полез за сигаретами. Щёлкнул зажигалкой, закурил… и его сигарета взорвалась словно хлопушка – так внезапно, что он чудом успел зажмуриться.  
Когда в ушах перестало звенеть, он открыл глаза и недобро посмотрел на Сого. Тот помирал со смеху, но на почтительном расстоянии – рукой не достать.  
– Всего лишь капелька пороха, – выдавил гадёныш сквозь смех, – не надо корчить такую рожу, если бы ты себя видел, тебе бы тоже стало весело.  
– Сейчас мне станет очень весело, – пообещал Хиджиката, выхватывая меч из ножен.  
– Капитан! – поспешно крикнул трусливый поганец.  
Камуи восседал на голове зайца. Услышав крик, он откинулся на спину, зацепившись ногами за его уши.  
– Драки друг с другом запрещены, – сказал он строго. – Иначе я бы вас всех давно убил.  
Несмотря на перевёрнутое лицо и свисающую косичку, забавным он в этот момент не казался.  
– Кроме Отае, конечно, – добавил Камуи, поразмыслив. – Она же женщина. И тебя, Тоширо – ты же мой друг.  
– Так что, я – единственный кандидат? – пробормотал Сого. – Надо скорее набрать новых членов экипажа.  
Камуи продолжал разглядывать их с задумчивым видом.  
– Тоширо, – сказал он наконец, – а ты красивый.  
Сого снова заржал, а Хиджиката выругался и поплёлся умываться.

 

На следующий день выяснилось, что Сого с его страстью к розыгрышам – не самая большая их проблема.  
На «Ято» было всё, чего душа может пожелать: вместительный трюм, который горожане забили провизией и бочками с пресной водой, душевая, небольшая каюта, которую немедленно заняла Отае, даже пушка имелась. И, конечно же, на корабле был камбуз.  
В первый день, после прощальной трапезы, устроенной земляками Сого, есть никому не хотелось – даже Камуи просто сжевал несколько килограмм вяленого мяса. А вот утром второго дня они проснулись от восхитительного запаха готовящейся еды. Хиджиката спрыгнул с гамака, обулся на ощупь, сделал шаг и тут же растянулся на полу. Какая-то тварь накрепко связала шнурки на его ботинках между собой.  
– Доброе утро, – сказала «тварь», перешагивая через него, – не опоздай к завтраку.  
Камуи умчался ещё раньше, едва не снеся ведущий наверх люк вместе с частью палубы.  
Хиджиката чертыхнулся, распутал шнурки, потом достал сигареты, тщательно их осмотрел, нашёл подложную и только после этого выбрался из трюма. Зная аппетиты капитана, завтрак уже был уничтожен, так что спешить не имело смысла.

Однако когда он зашёл на камбуз, его ждала непривычная картина. Камуи и Сого смирно сидели за столом перед полными тарелками, а над ними возвышалась Отае в игривом розовом фартучке поверх одежды и с половником в руках.  
– Ну что же вы, – говорила она ласково, – угощайтесь, не надо стесняться.  
– Я не стесняюсь, я вспоминаю свою жизнь, – пробурчал Сого и поковырял вилкой в тарелке.  
Отае отвесила ему лёгкий подзатыльник, от которого он впечатался лицом в стол.  
– Ты говоришь ужасные вещи! Прояви немного уважения к девушке, которая отправилась в путешествие вместе с кучкой неотёсанных мужланов – и всё ради восстановления приходской церкви покойного отца.  
– Эй, это же было додзё.  
Отае обернулась и расплылась в радостной улыбке.  
– Хиджиката-сан, наконец-то! Завтрак готов.  
Хиджиката сел за стол и посмотрел в поставленную перед ним тарелку. Там лежало что-то, видом и запахом похожее на кучку углей.  
– Чем это было при жизни? – мрачно поинтересовался он и едва успел увернуться от половника.  
– Разве не очевидно? – отозвалась Отае, не переставая улыбаться. – Это омлет.  
Камуи подцепил один уголёк вилкой и отправил в рот. Сого и Хиджиката напряжённо за ним наблюдали. Капитан стоически прожевал «омлет», мощным усилием сглотнул, потом схватил стакан с водой и осушил его залпом.  
– Я кое-что понял, – заявил он, отдышавшись. – Нам нужно как можно скорее найти кока.

 

Отае, помимо способностей к навигации, обладала сомнительным талантом превращать нормальные продукты в нечто опасное для жизни. К тому же природа наделила её крепкими кулаками и скверным характером.  
Камуи, поглаживая очередную шишку, бурчал, что может и пересмотреть своё отношение к слабому полу. Жизнь всей команды повисла на волоске. К счастью, им чертовски повезло всего через пару дней адской кухни добраться до плавучего ресторана «У Отосе».  
Ресторан представлял собой корабль, стоящий на якоре посреди открытого моря. Вокруг было пришвартовано множество судов: от прогулочных яхт, до круизных фрегатов. Хиджиката с удивлением обнаружил даже несколько кораблей под пиратскими флагами.  
– Ресторан Отосе – нейтральная зона, – сказала Отае, заметив всеобщее удивление. – Драки настрого запрещены. Злейшие враги могут спокойно обедать здесь, не опасаясь нападения. Говорят, сюда даже дозорные заглядывают.  
– Эта Отосе так сильна?  
– Не знаю, но я слышала, что её покровитель – сам Джирочо, сильнейший мечник в мире. Никто не захочет связываться с кем-то вроде него.  
Хиджиката замер, чувствуя, как кровь стучит в ушах. Камуи окинул его внимательным взглядом, но промолчал и повернулся к остальным.  
– Скорее швартуемся!  
– Вперёд, к нормальной еде! – поддержал Сого.  
– Вы на что-то намекаете? – спросила Отае почти нежно.  
Хиджиката не слушал их, до боли стискивая рукоять Мурамасы. Джирочо. Всё это время он гнался за призраком, и впервые оказался настолько близок к своей цели.

 

Ресторан был роскошным. Хиджиката окинул взглядом бархатные портьеры, позолоченные зажимы на салфетках, изящный фонтан в центре зала, оркестр, играющий тихую приятную музыку, и прикинул в голове общую сумму их наличности.  
– Смотрите, свободный столик! – Сого указал на огромный стол, на котором красовалась табличка «Для vip-гостей».  
– Скорей, пока не заняли!  
Хиджиката едва успел схватить Камуи за шиворот.  
– Не так быстро. Наших денег хватит только, чтобы заказать здесь воду и хлеб.  
– Не волнуйтесь, – прощебетала Отае, – я одолжу вам из своих сбережений… с процентами.  
– Возвращаемся на корабль, – тут же решил Хиджиката.  
Но было поздно.  
– Добро пожаловать в наш ресторан!  
Перед ними нарисовался пижон в чёрном костюме и с сигаретой в зубах. Рожа у него была сонная, а серебряные волосы завивались чуть ли не спиральками. Только взглянув на него, Хиджиката почувствовал необоснованное раздражение.  
– Мы уходим, – начал было он, но пижон не слушал, галантно отодвигая стул для Отае.  
Камуи и Сого уже сидели за столом, чуть ли не стуча вилками по тарелкам, и Хиджикате ничего не оставалось, как присоединиться к ним. Похоже, быть им рабами Отае до тех пор, пока не найдут Ван Пис.  
Он полез в карман за сигаретами, и белобрысый пижон моментально перестал изображать вежливую улыбку.  
– Извините, у нас не курят.  
Хиджиката выразительно взглянул на его сигарету.  
– Ах, вы ошиблись, это просто леденец.  
– Кому ты заливаешь!  
– Не верите – сами посмотрите.  
И жестом фокусника вытащил изо рта здоровенный розовый леденец на палочке. Хиджиката поморгал – он был уверен, что видел дым и чувствовал запах никотина. Пижон сунул леденец обратно в рот и многозначительно кивнул на значок с перечёркнутой сигаретой. Пришлось убрать пачку и взяться за меню.

– Официант, – позвала Отае, – я готова сделать заказ. Хотелось бы…  
– Я не официант, – перебил белобрысый, – у нас не хватает персонала, приходится помогать в зале, но вообще-то, я – кок. Гинтоки, к вашим услугам.  
Отае смерила его холодным взглядом.  
– Жаль. Официанты знают, что перебивать клиента невежливо.  
Хиджиката тихо хмыкнул – всё-таки в характере Отае были и плюсы – и уставился в меню. Изучив первую страницу, он не нашёл ни одного знакомого блюда. Остальные уже вовсю что-то заказывали. Хиджиката пощёлкал пальцами:  
– Принесите зелёный чай и рис с майонезом.  
– Простите, – белобрысый поднял брови в издевательском изумлении, – чай и что?  
– Рис. С майонезом, – процедил Хиджиката сквозь зубы.  
– То есть …  
– Он польёт порцию риса целой тонной майонеза, – услужливо подсказал Сого. – Зрелище не для слабонервных.  
Белобрысый позеленел – притворялся наверняка, сволочь.  
– Простите, мы не подаём собачью еду.  
– Это что за обслуживание?! – взвился Хиджиката. – В первый раз вижу официанта, который себе такое позволяет!  
– Говорю же, я не официант.  
– Да плевать! Позови менеджера!  
Придурок скорчил рожу и покосился в сторону.  
– Эй, – позвал он протяжно, – Катерина!  
К их столику подошла немолодая и довольно уродливая женщина в длинном платье.  
– Что ты опять натворил, идиот?! – начала она сходу. – Сколько раз я тебе говорила – не смей грубить клиентам!  
Она развернулась к Хиджикате и изобразила радушную улыбку.  
– Чем могу помочь?  
– Принесите мне рис с майонезом, – терпеливо повторил Хиджиката.  
– Мы не подаём собачью еду.  
– И чем ты лучше него?!

 

Несмотря на ужасное обслуживание, готовили здесь быстро. Первые блюда из заказанного начали приносить уже минут через десять.  
– Ух ты! – прочавкал Камуи. Он умудрялся есть сразу из трёх тарелок и при этом ещё обгладывать свиную ножку. – Это реально вкусно!  
– Изысканно, – подтвердила Отае, отпивая вино из бокала.  
– Очуметь, – высказался Сого, ненароком уводя вторую ножку из-под носа у Камуи.  
Хиджиката, сидевший перед пустой тарелкой, чувствовал себя лишним на этом пиршестве.  
– Официант! – рявкнул он, втайне надеясь, что откликнется кто-нибудь другой.  
Но рядом опять нарисовался тот же придурок.  
– Слушаю.  
– Мой заказ, – процедил Хиджиката. – Долго ещё ждать?  
– Блюдо в процессе приготовления.  
– Сколько времени нужно, чтобы сварить рис?  
– Проблема не в рисе, а в майонезе. Мы только смешали ингредиенты. Вы в курсе, что этот соус должен настаиваться несколько часов?  
Да он издевался!  
– Мне не нужен свежеприготовленный соус, – с трудом сдерживаясь, сказал Хиджиката. – Просто принесите рис и банку майонеза.  
Придурок вытаращился, словно услышал какую-то небылицу.  
– Майонез в банках? Мы такое дерьмо не держим.

Что ж, он это сделал. Хиджиката мог стерпеть насмешки над собой, чтобы не начинать драку в публичном месте, но не оскорбление майонеза. Конечно, он не собирался никого убивать, только проучить, поэтому ударил не мечом, а ножнами.  
К его удивлению, кучерявый придурок ловко отскочил назад и блокировал удар ногой. Хиджиката посмотрел на гладкую подошву щёгольского ботинка, в которую упирались ножны Мурамасы, и оскалился. В конце концов, ему никогда не нравилось иметь дело со слабаками.  
– Может, выйдем на палубу, – начал он, но Камуи его опередил.  
– Ого, а ты крут! Никогда ещё не видел такого сильного официанта.  
Белобрысого наконец-то проняло.  
– Я не официант! – заорал он, брызгая слюной. – Я кок! Всё то, что вы сейчас лопаете, приготовлено мной!  
– О, – сказала Отае.  
– Ого, – сказал Сого.  
– Нет, даже не думайте, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Глаза Камуи зажглись ярким светом, означавшим, что остановить или отговорить его уже невозможно.  
– Это же здорово! Вступай в мою команду!  
– А?  
– Я как раз искал кока, который бы хорошо готовил, был силён и не распускал руки.  
– Ты на что намекаешь? – Отае отвесила ему подзатыльник.  
– Вот, я про это, – продолжил Камуи. – Как тебя зовут – Гинтоки? Мы отправляемся на поиски Ван Пис, так что, присоединяйся к нам!  
Гинтоки вытаращился на него, приоткрыв рот от изумления.  
– Что за чушь! С чего бы мне отправляться куда-то с вами?  
– Эй, я правильно поняла? – рядом с ними как по волшебству возникла Катерина. – Вы забираете этого недотёпу с собой?  
– Ага.  
– Не решай за меня!

Гинтоки выглядел таким ошалевшим, что это более-менее примирило Хиджикату с действительностью.  
– Слушайте все! – завопила Катерина во весь голос. – Идиот-Гинтоки уплывает с пиратами!  
– Заткнись, ведьма!  
Но было поздно – персонал оживился и начал стягиваться к их столику, повара и подсобные рабочие побросали свои дела и выбежали в зал.  
– Наконец-то мы от него избавимся! – отчётливо сказал кто-то из задних рядов.  
– На что-то это похоже, – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
Сого сладко улыбнулся.  
Толпа вдруг расступилась, пропуская величественную старуху.  
– В чём дело? – спросила она резко. – Почему работа стоит?  
Катерина тут же подскочила к ней.  
– Госпожа Отосе, Гинтоки отправляется путешествовать с пиратами.  
– Ничего подобного!  
– Ах, это так прекрасно, – Отосе вынула платок и аккуратно приложила к ярко-накрашенным глазам.  
– Ты что, оглохла на старости лет?!  
– В нашу первую встречу я спасла тебя от голодной смерти, – продолжила Отосе как ни в чём не бывало, – и с тех пор считала, что несу за тебя ответственность. Но время идёт, и птенцы должны покинуть гнездо, как бы матери ни хотелось обратного. Пришло и тебе время свить собственное гнездо вдали от дома.  
– Какое ещё гнездо в компании пиратов? И ты мне не мать!  
Отосе убрала платок и повернулась к Катерине.  
– Освободите его комнату поскорее, нам как раз нужно новое подсобное помещение.  
– Да вы уже всё решили!

 

Наблюдать за мучениями этого самодовольного придурка Хиджиката мог бесконечно, но всё хорошее рано или поздно заканчивается.  
В зале поднялся какой-то шум, посетители вскакивали со своих мест, несколько человек приникли к иллюминаторам, а потом кто-то выкрикнул:  
– Джирочо! Это же сам Джирочо!  
Некоторые посетители – в основном пираты – бросились к выходу, конечно же, не заплатив. Персонал пытался им помешать, поднялась суматоха. Но Хиджиката словно не замечал творящегося вокруг.  
Он пробрался через толпу, вышел на палубу и увидел швартующуюся возле ресторана небольшую белую яхту. На мачте развевался флаг с Весёлым Роджером – вот только под черепом скрещивались не кости, а трубка и дзютте. Хиджиката лучше всех знал, что это означает.  
Доромизу Джирочо, величайший мечник в мире, перепрыгнул на палубу «У Отосе» и не спеша направился ко входу. Это был немолодой, совершенно седой мужчина со смуглым, словно высеченным из камня лицом. За его плечом возвышалась рукоять длинного, в рост человека, меча, под мышкой он держал букет алых роз. Хиджиката попытался сглотнуть и не сумел – во рту вдруг пересохло.  
– Эй, Тоширо, – Камуи напрыгнул так внезапно, что он покачнулся, – ты ведь этого человека искал, верно?  
Звонкий голос и крепкая рука на плече вернули Хиджикату в реальность.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Камуи оставил его и подбежал к Джирочо, загородив ему путь.  
– Извините, – сказал он с отменной учтивостью, – я задержу вас ненадолго. Мой друг хочет с вами поговорить.  
Джирочо с любопытством приподнял бровь, а Камуи уже повернулся к топящимся вокруг взволнованным посетителям.  
– Ну-ка, разойдитесь! Не стойте на пути у моего старшего помощника!  
Хиджиката краем глаза видел, что остальная команда тоже выбралась на палубу – их присутствие и беспечная улыбка Камуи придавали уверенности. Он вытер вспотевшие ладони о штаны и подошёл к Джирочо.  
– Господин Джирочо, – от волнения голос звучал хрипло, – меня зовут Хиджиката Тоширо, и я искал вас много лет, для того чтобы…  
Он вытащил из кармана специально заготовленный лист непромокаемой бумаги.  
– Чтобы взять автограф.

– Какого хрена? – высказался Сого.  
В гробовой тишине его голос прозвучал особенно громко.  
– Может, мне не стоит отправляться с вами, – добавил Гинтоки, – что-то я сомневаюсь, что вы способны добраться до Гранд-Лайн.  
– Заткнитесь! – огрызнулся Хиджиката. – Отае! Дай мне свою помаду.  
– А?.. С-сейчас…  
Джирочо улыбнулся – зубы у него были блестящие и белые, как у молодого.  
– Хорошо, – сказал он, – как подписать?  
– «Для Тоширо», – подсказал Хиджиката, волнуясь.  
Камуи расхохотался.  
– Ну ты даёшь! Я думал, ты хочешь с ним сразиться, чтобы самому стать сильнейшим мечником.  
Хиджиката, благоговейно рассматривающий подпись Джирочо, нахмурился.  
– Что за ерунда. Мне не нужно становиться сильнейшим в мире – достаточно быть сильнее своих врагов.  
– Хорошо сказано, парень, – усмехнулся Джирочо.  
Он похлопал Хиджикату по плечу и прошёл внутрь ресторана, не обращая внимания на разбегающихся при его приближении людей.  
– Вот она, минута позора, – заявил Сого.  
– Какого чёрта он выдаёт крутые реплики после комической сцены? – добавил Гинтоки.  
– Это была дорогая помада! – крикнула Отае. – Будешь мне должен, ясно?  
Камуи продолжал смеяться.  
– Тоширо, ты – нечто, – заявил он сквозь смех.  
Хиджиката, не обращая на них внимания, бережно сложил листок с автографом и спрятал в карман. Что бы они понимали в детских мечтах!

 

Сразу после этого состоялось трогательное прощание Гинтоки с персоналом ресторана.  
– Не затягивай, – сказала Отосе небрежно, – давай уже, благодари меня за всё и проваливай.  
– Да за что мне тебя благодарить?!  
– Разве я не заменила тебе мать, наглый мальчишка?!  
– Кому нужна такая мать?!  
– Хватит мозолить нам глаза! – влезла Катерина. – Мы уже собрали твои вещи. Если не поторопишься – выкинем их за борт!  
Семейную сцену прервал Камуи, с шумом распахнувший дверь.  
– Корабль! – выпалил он. – Отае угнала наш корабль!  
Это не было дурацкой шуткой – выбежав на палубу, они увидели только удаляющуюся корму «Ято».  
– Не проблема, – заявил Сого, вскидывая Базуку на плечо. – Далеко не уйдёт.  
Камуи ударил его по руке.  
– Хочешь протопить наш корабль?  
– Какая разница? Нам его всё равно не видать.  
– Отае! – заорал Хиджиката. – А ну вернись!  
Отае перегнулась через перила и помахала им рукой.  
– Мне очень жаль, – крикнула она. – Правда, извините! Дело в том, что мне нужно восстановить не додзё и не церковь. Речь идёт о целой деревне! На это требуется куча денег и как можно скорее. У меня нет времени искать Ван Пис вместе с вами, я лучше продам эту каравеллу. Будете на Гранд-Лайн – пришлите мне сувенир!  
– Как мы туда попадём без корабля?!

– Плохо дело, – вздохнул Гинтоки, – эти уроды уже вынесли мои вещи и заняли мою комнату – мне некуда возвращаться.  
– Можно было бы угнать другой корабль, – заметил Сого, – но все посетители разбежались, не осталось ни одной посудины.  
– Нет, – сказал Хиджиката, – один корабль остался.  
Все посмотрели туда, куда он указывал. Сого присвистнул.  
– Это же яхта Джирочо.  
– Он нас в капусту порубит. Нет, нашинкует соломкой.  
Хиджиката ухмыльнулся.  
– Пусть сначала догонит. Эй, кучерявый!  
– Меня зовут…  
– Эта карга сумеет занять Джирочо хоть на десять минут?  
Гинтоки фыркнул.  
– Да она молодым фору даст! – он закашлялся. – То есть, я не на личном опыте знаю.  
– Так чего стоите? Время идёт!  
Сого и Гинтоки переглянулись и помчались к кораблю Джирочо. Камуи не двинулся с места.  
– Всё нормально? Это же твой кумир.  
Хиджиката неловко дёрнул плечом.  
– Я потом извинюсь. А сейчас нужно вернуть «Ято», иначе плакали наши мечты о Гранд-Лайн.  
Камуи посмотрел на него странным, непривычно-серьёзным взглядом, а потом кивнул и поспешил за остальными.  
Конечно же, ничего нормального в этом не было – ограбить человека, которым восхищаешься, через полчаса после того, как взял у него автограф.  
Хиджиката уже давно признал, что эта команда придурков и их дурацкое путешествие значат для него слишком много. Но только сейчас он осознал, что в какой-то момент мечты и амбиции Камуи стали для него важнее собственных. Это определённо стоило осмыслить. Но не прямо сейчас.  
«Подумаю об этом, если выживу», – оптимистично решил Хиджиката. Учитывая, что они угнали яхту у величайшего в мире мечника, шансы на это были невелики.


	2. Chapter 2

Тем не менее, они выжили. Правда, времени на размышления у Хиджикаты практически не было. Они то сражались, то восстанавливались после боя, а в остальное время сосуществование со стервой-навигатором, садистом-снайпером, придурком-коком и маньяком-капитаном было чересчур насыщенным, чтобы предаваться рефлексии.  
Всерьёз задуматься о том, что для него значит Камуи, Хиджикате пришлось в Логтауне – последнем городе перед Гранд-Лайн, куда все путешественники заходили пополнить запасы перед тем, как отправиться в неизбежность. Или – навстречу приключениям, как говорил Камуи.  
Впрочем, их команде, чтобы найти приключения, не нужно было напрягаться вообще – приключения находили их сами с неприятным постоянством. Едва сойдя на берег, Камуи умудрился нарваться на главу местного гарнизона – капитана Сасаки, известного на всё Ист-Блю как «Белый Дозорный». Сасаки съел Элитный Дьявольский фрукт, и у Камуи против него не было ни шанса.  
Повезло, что Отае, услышав объявление о казни пирата, догадалась, о ком идёт речь. Каким-то чудом им удалось вытащить незадачливого капитана прямо из-под лезвия гильотины, а потом оставалось только уносить ноги.  
Хиджиката в жизни так не бегал – в незнакомом городе, посреди зарождающегося урагана, с дрыгающимся капитаном на плече и элитным фруктовиком за спиной.  
Как будто было мало самого Сасаки, они нарвались на его помощницу – Нобуме, сумасшедшую девушку-мечницу. Хиджикате было как-то не по себе от необходимости сражаться с женщиной, да ещё Камуи лягался и требовал вернуться и взять реванш. К счастью, Сого не страдал комплексами.  
Он остался позади сражаться с Нобуме, а Гинтоки и Отае убежали вперёд, чтобы защитить корабль от дозорных и подготовиться к отплытию. После того, как их команда победила клан Ягюу и спасла деревню Отае, та изменилась в лучшую сторону. Теперь ей можно было доверять… до определённой степени… если не спускать с неё глаз.

В преддверии бури город опустел, стремительно темнело, а Хиджиката и Камуи всё плутали по узким улочкам, прислушиваясь к шуму погони за спиной.  
– Кажется, оторвались, – пробормотал Хиджиката, спуская капитана на землю и оглядываясь по сторонам. – И кажется, заблудились. Ещё и ураган начинается – повезло, ничего не скажешь!  
– Тоширо…  
– Не начинай! – огрызнулся Хиджиката. – Мы с этим субъектом не справимся. Ты уже пытался и вспомни, чем это закончилось.  
– Я помню, – сказал Камуи неожиданно спокойно. – Я чуть не умер. Это было… странно.  
Хиджиката обернулся к нему в недоумении – Камуи смотрел на него с непонятным выражением на лице, в темноте глаза его беспокойно поблёскивали.  
– Я подумал, что, если сейчас умру, то ничего не успею сделать. Ничего, о чём мечтал. Я начал вспоминать свои мечты, и мне кое-что пришло в голову.  
– Что же?  
Камуи качнул головой.  
– Убери сигарету.  
– А?  
Камуи не ответил, просто шагнул вперёд, вытащил сигарету изо рта опешившего Хиджикаты, встал на цыпочки и прижался губами к его губам. В этот же момент словно по сигналу пошёл дождь – такой сильный, что они мгновенно промокли до нитки. Хиджиката моргнул, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Дождь и темнота скрывали всё, притупляли чувства, оставляя только ощущение живого тепла, которое хотелось продлить, удержать в руках…

Кто-то негромко кашлянул.  
– Пожалуйста, не останавливайтесь, – сказал Сасаки. – Я подожду.  
Хиджиката и Камуи отпрыгнули друг от друга, и Белый Дозорный покачал головой.  
– Жаль, такой кадр испортили.  
В руках он держал маленький модный Ден-Ден Муши и, судя по всему, успел их сфотографировать.  
– Это не то, что ты подумал, – быстро казал Хиджиката.  
– Разумеется. Может, ещё попозируете? Я даже отсрочу вашу поимку ради этого.  
– Договорились, – заявил Камуи. – Тоширо, иди сюда.  
– И не подумаю!  
Хиджиката скрипнул зубами и положил руку на меч. До сих пор он не пылал желанием сражаться с фруктовиком, но теперь у него появился стимул. Этот снимок необходимо было уничтожить даже ценою жизни.  
Сасаки усмехнулся, спрятал Ден-Ден Муши в нагрудный карман и поднял правую руку. С его пальцев начал стекать белый дым. Хреновое положение, хуже не придумаешь.  
– Огненная звезда, пятый уровень, – негромко сказал знакомый голос.  
Хиджиката слышал эти слова в разных вариациях не один и даже не десять раз, и реакция на этот голос у него выработалась молниеносная. Не медля ни секунды, он схватил Камуи за шиворот и повалился на землю. А вот Сасаки таким опытом не обладал и только с удивлением обернулся. Волна пламени пронеслась над улицей, а когда огонь стих, Белого Дозорного нигде не было видно. Только Ден-Ден Муши сиротливо валялся на тротуаре.  
Хиджиката вскочил и поспешно наступил на проклятую штуковину, наслаждаясь жалобным хрустом.  
– Вы живы? – спросил Сого, подходя к ним с Базукой на плече.  
Он отвернулся в сторону и негромко, но отчётливо добавил:  
– Какая жалость.  
Впервые за всё время знакомства Хиджиката действительно был рад его видеть.  
– Что с девчонкой-дозорной?  
Сого продемонстрировал несколько глубоких зарубин на Базуке.  
– У неё не такой хороший меч, как у тебя. А что с Сасаки?  
– Сомневаюсь, что его можно убить одним выстрелом.  
– Эй, Тоширо, – позвал Камуи, и Хиджиката обернулся, холодея. Если он ляпнет что-нибудь при Сого…  
Но Камуи только сказал:  
– Нужно поспешить на корабль.  
Хиджиката с облегчением кивнул. Их ждал Гранд-Лайн, а этот странный поцелуй, чем бы он ни был, можно будет забыть. Сразу, как только кончится дождь.

 

И он действительно забыл – мало ли на какие чудачества был способен Камуи. Может быть, он так выражал свою дружескую привязанность. В конце концов, во всём, что не касалось драк, он был сущим ребёнком.  
Так Хиджиката думал до тех пор, пока всё не повторилось вновь.  
Во второй раз это случилось в Арабасте – жаркой, засушливой стране, куда их команда попала благодаря знакомству с принцессой Тамой. Власть в королевстве захватила преступная группировка Харусаме, а их лидер – сэр Абуто – пытался убить королевскую семью, чтобы самому взойти на престол. Несмотря на отсутствие одной руки, Абуто был чертовски силён, да ещё и обладал мощью Песочного Дьявольского фрукта. В стране, полностью заваленной песком, это становилось проблемой.  
То ещё вышло приключеньице; они путешествовали по пустыне, сражались с Харусаме, снова напоролись на Сасаки и Нобуме, которые преследовали их от самого Логтауна, и даже повстречали старшую сестру Камуи – Кагуру по прозвищу Огненный Кулак.  
Неизвестно, что было хуже – если Сасаки даже помог им, арестовав прихвостней Абуто, то парочка рыжих родственников за считанные дни уничтожила все их запасы, едва не доведя команду до голодной смерти.

Кстати, о команде – за время путешествия по Гранд-Лайн у них появились двое новых товарищей. Кондо – горилла, случайно съевшая Дьявольский фрукт Человека, и Кацура – наёмный убийца, сначала работавший на Абуто, но потом перешедший на сторону Камуи.  
Внешность Кондо могла довести детей и беременных женщин до икоты, а его история нашла бы отклик в самом загрубевшем сердце. Отщепенец среди людей и среди горилл, он отправился в путешествие с пиратами, чтобы найти партнёра по спариванию. Услышав это, Гинтоки заявил, что у них в команде как раз есть помесь человека и самки гориллы, и ещё долго потом ходил с фингалом. Разукрасила его Отае – Кондо, несмотря на устрашающий вид, оказался настоящим добряком.  
Кацура тоже был тем ещё экземпляром – хоть сейчас в психушку. Он обожал переодеваться женщиной. Вроде бы сначала маскировка требовалась, чтобы усыпить бдительность жертв, но потом это вошло в привычку, и он то и дело появлялся на палубе «Ято» в женских шмотках. Гинтоки и Хиджиката пришли к общему мнению – а это само по себе было уникальным явлением – что девкой он определённо краше. О своей мечте Кацура не рассказывал, но Хиджиката подозревал, что он просто ищет остров, где сможет сделать операцию по смене пола.  
С таким пополнением их команда окончательно стала напоминать цирк на выезде. Камуи, казалось, задался целью собрать всех встречных фриков, если они были достаточно сильны, чтобы соответствовать уровню будущего Короля Пиратов, и достаточно глупы, чтобы согласиться на его предложение.  
В этом обновлённом составе они сразились с лучшими бойцами Харусаме не на жизнь, а на смерть. Победа не далась легко, и следующие несколько дней они провели в королевском дворце, отсыпаясь и объедаясь за счёт благодарной Тамы.  
Их разместили в лазарете – всех в одной комнате, несмотря на возмущение Отае, которая требовала себе хотя бы ширму. Зря беспокоилась – Хиджиката сейчас не смог бы повернуть голову даже ради красивейшей женщины в мире, не то что ради Отае. У него не хватало сил даже чтобы сказать это вслух. А вот Гинтоки сказал, за что и был жестоко избит. К сожалению, не до смерти и даже не до полусмерти – Отае вымоталась не меньше остальных.  
Они только и делали, что спали, не реагируя даже на перевязки, а разбудить их мог только запах еды. Но инстинкты есть инстинкты, и когда на четвёртую ночь кровать Хиджикаты прогнулась под весом чужого тела, он проснулся мгновенно, вглядываясь в темноту и нащупывая рукоять Мурамасы.

– Это я, – сказала темнота знакомым голосом.  
– Камуи? Что случилось?  
Камуи не ответил, просто опёрся рукой о подушку Хиджикаты, наклонился и поцеловал его – как тогда, в Логтауне. Лизнул в губы, а когда Хиджиката попытался спросить: «Какого чёрта?» – тут же просунул язык ему в рот.  
Он целовался напористо и быстро, а Хиджиката лежал, сонно моргая и силясь понять, что происходит. От усталости мысли ворочались медленно, и прошло некоторое время, пока он, наконец, поднял руку, упёрся в чужое плечо и оттолкнул. С тем же успехом можно было подвинуть стену.  
Теперь, когда глаза привыкли к темноте, он мог разглядеть лицо Камуи – широко раскрытые блестящие глаза, прилипшие ко лбу волосы, перекошенную улыбку. Он выглядел как безумец – таким Хиджиката привык видеть его в бою, а сейчас от этого становилось не по себе.  
– Что тебе вдруг приспичило?  
Камуи тряхнул головой.  
– Я всегда хотел. Уже давно, просто подходящего момента не было.  
Он перекинул ногу через его бёдра, усёлся верхом, поёрзал – и Хиджиката почувствовал… такое, что весь сон слетел с него в одно мгновенье.  
– Нет, – сказал он резко, насколько это было возможно, когда говоришь шёпотом.  
Камуи захлопал глазами.  
– Почему?  
«Потому что ты – мой капитан, друг, парень».  
– Ты ещё мелкий, – сказал Хиджиката.  
– Я не ребёнок!  
– Ну да. Сколько тебе лет?  
Хиджиката был уверен, что не больше семнадцати, но Камуи его удивил.  
– Девятнадцать. Через два мес…  
– Двадцать один, – сказал Хиджиката безапелляционно. – Я с несовершеннолетними дел не имею.  
Камуи помолчал, потом горестно вздохнул.  
– Ещё так долго…  
Он был тяжёлый и тёплый, прижимался всем телом – хотелось обнять его, свернуться уютным клубком, растрепать и без того вихрастую макушку… Хиджиката придушил эту мысль, как заползшую в комнату змею. Ещё и каблуком придавил для надёжности.  
– Столько, сколько нужно. Не знаю насчёт остальных, а у меня такие правила.  
– Не нужны мне остальные, – пробормотал Камуи.  
Он слез с него, обернулся через плечо.  
– Ещё два года.  
Даже сказанные шёпотом, эти слова прозвучали как угроза.

 

После этого всё изменилось. То, на что Хиджиката раньше не обращал внимания, теперь заиграло новыми красками. Как Камуи смотрел на него, как улыбался, ярко и искренне, как хватал за руку, сжимая пальцы на запястье, как засыпал, привалившись головой к плечу – всё то, что Хиджиката раньше принимал за проявления дружбы, обрело совершенно иной смысл.  
Проблема была ещё и в том, что он понятия не имел, как к этому относиться. Каждый раз, когда он пытался подумать о Камуи, в голове словно вставала глухая стена. Проще было сразиться с сотней фруктовиков, чем решить эту проблему. «Ещё два года», – малодушно отмахивался Хиджиката. Малодушно и легкомысленно, ведь в их путешествии время бежало в два раза быстрее.  
Их приключения в Ист-Блю, в начале Гранд-Лайн или даже в Арабасте, теперь казались детскими забавами. Они побывали на Небесном острове и под водой; спасли Кацуру из лап Правительства, сразившись с отрядом Теншо Нараку; бросили вызов мировой знати, Тендошу, и прославились на весь мир.  
Жизнь мчалась вперёд, как их «Ято», поймавший попутный ветер. За голову Камуи назначили награду в триста миллионов белли, и мечта о Ван Пис и титуле Короля Пиратов уже не казалась глупой и несбыточной. А потом они столкнулись с Такасуги по прозвищу «Чёрный Зверь», и время понеслось вскачь, как пришпоренная лошадь.

 

Они обзавелись ещё двумя сокомандниками. Первый – Хасегава, был самым искусным плотником в мире. По крайней мере, так он им отрекомендовался. Его потрёпанный внешний вид и дурацкие тёмные очки заставляли в этом сомневаться, но брал он дёшево, да и работа была пустяковая – залатать пробоину в борту «Ято».  
Однако, когда наутро они вернулись в доки, оказалось, что Хасегава сделал немного больше, чем планировалось. Их маленькая каравелла превратилась в двухпалубный фрегат с огромной кают-компанией, камбузом размером с зал ресторана, кучей кают, тренировочным залом и ванной, больше похожей на онсен. Изменения коснулись не только внешнего вида – теперь корабль оказался оснащён лазерной пушкой, реактивным двигателем, системой сменяющегося оружия и чёрт знает, чем ещё. О том, что это «Ято», можно было догадаться только по кроличьей голове на носу.  
Камуи два часа гонялся за Хасегавой по городу, пока Отае не догнала его и не остановила смертоубийство. В новом оборудовании «Ято» не мог разобраться никто, кроме Хасегавы, и – вне зависимости от их желания – его пришлось взять в команду. В драке он был полный ноль, зато, когда дело доходило до управления кораблём, становился просто незаменим.

Вторым сомнительным приобретением был Сакамото. Они нашли его, когда плутали во Флорианском треугольнике. Сакамото много лет жил на необитаемом острове и, похоже, слегка тронулся головой. Странно хихикая, он рассказал им какую-то бредовую историю про бессмертие, зомби и украденную тень, а потом предложил выкурить вместе с ним трубочку – в честь встречи. Отказывать бедняге было как-то неудобно, и они согласились сделать по затяжке.  
Очнулись они через сутки на борту «Ято», в открытом море – с гудящими головами и Сакамото в качестве сокомандника. Он взахлёб рассказывал, что они сразились с армией зомби, вернули ему тень и предложили вступить в команду.  
Хиджиката ничего такого не помнил, но постыдился в этом признаться. Правда, позже выяснилось, что остальные тоже ничего не помнили и тоже постыдились сказать об этом, но к тому времени Сакамото уже давно был полноправным членом команды.  
К счастью, он оказался хорошим парнем и отличным стрелком, а что беспрестанно хихикал – так в их команде все были не без придури.

После того, как они прошли половину Гранд-Лайн и попали в Новый Мир, жизнь превратилась в выживание. Воздух здесь обдирал лёгкие, с неба беспрестанно били молнии, из воды взмывали столпы огня, а новые противники были на голову сильнее тех, с кем их до сих пор приходилось сталкиваться. Они сражались, тренировались, становились сильнее, каждый раз зубами вырывая победу. А где-то, в этом же море другим путём, но к той же цели шёл Такасуги, превращая жизнь в гонку, в которой мог быть только один победитель.

 

Гонка закончилась на последнем острове Гранд-Лайн – Рафтеле. Мрачные скалы неприветливо нависали над их головами, на верхней точке острова возвышался старый заброшенный дом, и где здесь могли находиться несметные сокровища, было непонятно. Кажется, легенда о Ван Пис оказалась не более чем красивой сказкой, но они зашли уже слишком далеко, чтобы отступать.  
Спор за титул Короля Пиратов решился в битве с командой Такасуги – самыми сильными противниками из всех, что им встречались.  
Сражение продолжалось весь день, а когда наконец закончилось, у них не осталось сил даже на радость – победа оказалась припорошена серым песком усталости. Они просто разбрелись по комнатам и отрубились. В эту ночь знаменитую команду нового Короля Пиратов можно было брать голыми руками, но во всём мире не осталось никого, кому хватило бы на это смелости.

Хиджиката уснул, едва коснувшись головой подушки, в полной уверенности, что проспит всю ночь и весь следующий день. Тем не менее, ему пришлось проснуться ни свет ни заря от того, что кто-то забрался на его кровать. Он даже за мечом тянуться не стал – не нужно было видеть вихрастый силуэт на фоне окна, чтобы понять, кто его ночной гость. Камуи узнавался по запаху, по ритму дыхания, по теплу тела.  
– Что случилось? – пробормотал Хиджиката, нехотя открывая глаза. – Проголодался?  
Камуи упёрся рукой в подушку, нависая над ним.  
– Тоширо, ты знаешь сколько мне лет?  
– Что?  
Хиджиката чуял, что это непростой вопрос, но не мог понять – в чём подвох.  
– Двадцать один! – сообщил Камуи со странным торжеством. – И ещё месяц. Два года прошло!  
Вот теперь Хиджиката вспомнил: и ту ночь в Арабасте, и данное обещание, и всю эту странную историю, которая в последнее время совсем стёрлась из памяти, вытесненная более насущными проблемами.  
– А это не может подождать? – спросил он осторожно. – Хотя бы до завтра?  
Камуи покачал головой.  
– Сегодня я стал Королём Пиратов!  
– И откуда у тебя силы берутся?  
После победы над Такасуги Камуи отключился и не очнулся, даже когда Кондо обработал его раны. Кто бы мог подумать, что спустя несколько часов этот живчик уже будет бегать по чужим кроватям?!  
– Ну что? – спросил Камуи нетерпеливо.  
Хиджиката задумался. Он по опыту знал, что капитану проще дать, чем объяснить – почему нельзя. Особенно, если уже можно. Сказать, что он не хочет? А он не хочет?  
Камуи смирно ждал ответа, а Хиджиката устал спорить сам с собой.  
– Ладно, – буркнул он недовольно. – Будем считать, это запоздавший подарок на день рождения. Раз уж я тебя тогда не поздра…  
– Наконец-то! – сказал Камуи и накинулся на него с поцелуями.

Целовался он жадно и торопливо, словно боялся опоздать, стукался зубами и громко сопел. Потом отодвинулся, сверкая глазами, выдохнул и полез куда-то вниз.  
– Эй, ты… ты что делаешь?!  
Одеяло оказалось сброшено на пол, и Камуи уставился на Хиджикату с восторгом.  
– Ух ты, – сказал он радостно, – я нашёл Ван Пис!  
– Поаккуратнее с этим сокровищем! Зубы!.. Чёрт…  
Хиджиката откинулся на подушки в некотором смятении. Он думал, всё будет невинно – ну пообжимаются немного, подро… гм. Камуи, сколько бы там ему не стукнуло, ещё же сущий ребёнок. Откуда ему знать про такое и, тем более уметь? Кстати, а откуда? Эта мысль, пробившаяся сквозь нарастающее возбуждение, оказалась странно неприятной.  
Хиджиката протянул руку и упёрся Камуи в лоб, отодвигая.  
– Ты где этому научился? – спросил он подозрительно.  
Камуи пожал плечами.  
– Ну, я не хотел ударить в грязь лицом, поэтому тренировался.  
– На практике? – ревниво уточнил Хиджиката.  
– Нет, я просто поспрашивал.  
– Кого?  
– Да всех, – Камуи сделал паузу и добавил. – Кроме Отае, потому что она девушка. И Кондо – он же горилла, а мы люди.  
Хиджиката сел на кровати и неверяще уставился на него.  
– Ты говорил о… таком с командой? – переспросил он в священном ужасе. – С этими придурками?  
– Но они мне помогли! – Камуи возвёл глаза к потолку и начал загибать пальцы, перечисляя. – Правда, Сакамото и Кацура несли какую-то чушь, а Хасегава-сан оказался девственником…  
– Что, правда?!  
– Зато Гинтоки и Сого были очень полезны. Они столько всего знают!  
– Нет, – сказал Хиджиката решительно.  
От одной только мысли о том, что могла посоветовать эта парочка садистов, волосы вставали дыбом.  
– Нет, – повторил он, – не знаю, что они тебе сказали, но мы этого делать не будем.  
– Конечно, не будем, – обнадёжил Камуи. – Не в первый раз уж точно. Но потом…  
– Никакого потом!

***

– А я ведь говорил, что сначала его нужно связать, – протянул Сого, прижимаясь ухом к двери.  
– И кляп, – кивнул Гинтоки, – верный залог счастливой семейной жизни.  
– Вы что там прохлаждаетесь?! – прикрикнула Отае. – Быстро кирки в руки и вперёд!  
– Отае-чан, – проныл Сакамото, – мне обязательно идти с вами? На мне же живого места нет, всё тело ноет.  
– Мы с Отае тоже ранены! – возмутился Кацура. - Когда девушки работают, мужчинам должно быть стыдно жаловаться.  
– Сенсей, Кацуре срочно нужен врач – его слишком сильно стукнули по голове!  
– Хватит препираться! – влез Кондо. – Делайте, как говорит Отае-сан!  
– Ну не все же такие подкаблучники, как ты!  
Хасегава печально заглянул в пустую сигаретную пачку и вздохнул.  
– Госпожа навигатор, а нам обязательно делать это сейчас? Почему бы не дождаться утра?  
– Потому что, – Отае торжествующе помахала каким-то свитком, – как написано на этой карте – которую я нашла совершенно случайно в железном сейфе с кодовым замком, вмурованном в стену за книжным шкафом – увидеть подсказки, ведущие к сокровищу, можно только в лунном свете.  
– А что насчёт капитана и Хиджикаты?  
Отае отмахнулись.  
– А, эти. Они уже нашли своё сокровище.  
– Значит, с ними можно не делиться, – просветлел Сого.  
– Эй, эй, но ведь и вы с Кондо вот-вот совьёте гнёздышко или что там принято у горилл. Значит, вы тоже не в доле?  
Быстрая реакция, выработанная годами практики, помогла Гинтоки уклониться от удара лопатой.  
– Ещё возражения будут? – спросила Отае, опасно сверкая глазами. – Нет? Тогда – вперёд, на поиски Ван Пис!  
– Ура!

Забегая вперёд, скажем, что Ван Пис они действительно нашли. Вот только двадцать лет инфляции и две девальвации белли плохо сказались на великом сокровище. Даже Отае признала, что ради такой суммы не стоит портить отношения с новым Королём Пиратов. Так что можно сказать – победила дружба.  
Что же касается Камуи и Хиджикаты, то они ни о чём не подозревали, слишком увлечённые друг другом. Сначала они ещё выбирались из комнаты, чтобы перекусить, а потом просто перетащили запасы еды в спальню. Но это совсем другая, слишком взрослая для аудитории «Джампа» история, поэтому скажем просто, что жили они долго и счастливо.  
И ни один несовершеннолетний при этом не пострадал.


End file.
